Totally Cool - A Soul Eater Fanfiction
by everytimewefall
Summary: Students at the DWMA have lots of things to deal with: homework, witches, and saving the world! But they are still teenagers, and every teenager always has the same problem - dealing with love. For one student, Soul Evans, things are more confusing...will he realize his true feelings? What will everyone make of his crush on the reaper boy? (Rated M for a reason! KidxSoul yaoi!)
1. Ch, 1: How Are You Doing?

**Hello there! So, this is my first Soul Eater fic; I hope you like it! I'm going to do my best to update every week, especially if I'm getting good reviews. xD**

**This chapter is based somewhat off of an episode - I know the dialogue isn't exactly right, plus I added my own stuff, so deal widdit. B) Also I don't own Soul Eater or the characters and stuff (though I WANT TO ADOPT CRONA AND LOVE HIM FOREVER ok done).**

**Without further ado...Chapter 1!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey, nice shot Black*Star." Soul called out. He took a couple of steps forward and placed his hands on his knees, satisfied with their team's point.

The younger boy grinned and yelled back, "Of course it was! A big guy like me always shoots the best baskets!" He gave a thumbs-up to Tsubaki across the court, who smiled weakly - she was on the other team, after all.

The rest of them giggled at the blue-haired assassin's constant over-confidence.

This baketball game was another attempt at getting Crona - formerly known as "The Demon Sword" with his weapon Ragnarok - to participate with his classmates at the DWMA. Everyone seemed to be handling it okay, especially Maka, so Soul decided to take a break.

Soul trudged over to the nearest park bench, where he noticed Death the Kid staring blankly out onto the court.

_Huh. Probably analyzing the symmetry of the grass or something_. Soul thought as he smiled to himself. _This guy can be such a freak sometimes._ Soul shrugged and sat down hard next to Kid, snapping the latter out of his apparent trance.

Kid jerked awake slightly, then calmly raised his head from its resting place on his palms and turned to face his new seatmate. "Oh hello there, Soul. Taking a break already?"

Soul smirked toothily and replied. "What do you mean already? It's been..." he paused to check his watch, then continued "...two hours. And your spoiled ass had been parked here the whole time, instead of out there in the game."

Kid looked around to analyze the setting. He noted the sweat covering the faces of his classmates, and caught a glimpse of the sun, which was now dozing in the sky, before turning back to Soul.

"Well then that's perfect! Because I just decided that the painted lines on the basketball court are indeed perfectly symmetrical; and it took half as long as last time!" Kid folded his hands in his lap and stared lovingly down at the concrete.

Soul's head spun with confusion and a little annoyance at his - could he call him a friend? _What a weirdo..._ he thought, shaking his head in frustration

For a moment, the boys sat in silence, with Kid absorbed in his own world of symmetrical paint, and Soul trying to figure out what to say next. Finally, he cleared his throat and tried to continue the conversation. "Hey...Kid?"

After looking dazed for a second, the black-haired reaper boy faced the source of sound. "Yes, Soul, what is it?" He responded with a hint of enthusiasm.

The fire-eyed older boy fumbled mentally for a moment, as the had not yet worked out what to say. _C'mon, be cool. Ugh, what is my deal today?_ He asked himself. In a split-second decision, he blurted out "You're really good with helping Crona, and stuff. Um...I know Maka appreciates it. So...yeah. Thanks I guess." Soul placed his arm behind his head, leaning into the curve of the park bench, and exhaled. _Damn, why am I acting like a spaz?_ He inquired of himself once more.

Kid cocked an eyebrow, then dismissed the apparent nervous done in Soul's voice. "Okay...you're welcome, I suppose. It's no problem at all, really."

Again, there was silence between the two for what seemed like an eternity.

This time, it was Kid who interrupted the awkwardness. "So, Soul, how are you doing?"

Soul looked at Kid from the corner of his eye, then tilted his head, confused. "Eh?"

"I'm referring to the wound you sustained on your chest." Kid explained, tapping the area on Soul's body with the back of his hand for clarification. "Is it feeling any better lately?"

Soul coiled slightly at Kid's touch, but smiled. He was unsure what made him move - the scar didn't hurt anymore, even to the touch. And...was that genuine concern he heard in Kid's voice? Soul shook his thoughts away and replied: "Eh, it's alright; I try not to think about it too much. It's not cool to dwell on the battles of the past, especially one we lost."

Kid smiled half-heartedly, worried that he had wounded Soul's pride a little. _But, why does that even matter right now?_ Kid wondered. _Maybe...I can consider Soul a friend after all?_ His thoughts were interrupted before he could conclude.

"Hey, what do you say we get back in this thing?" Soul asked rhetorically, gesturing toward the game in progress. He had watched from the sidelines long enough - it was painful to see Crona's technique on the court. "Oy, Crona!" Soul called as he approached. "Your center of gravity is off. Try bending your knees..." Soul's voice trailed off as Kid remained seated, thinking.

_Hmm, Soul thinks that I make a good mentor for Crona? How interesting. I thought the same about him...Well, I must uphold this new-found reputation as leader! _Kid smiled and proclaimed to no one in particular, "Looks as if it's time for another party!" Satisfied with his decision, Kid rose to join the others, hoping dearly that he could manage to dribble the ball eight times before attempting a shot.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Alright, it's a work in progress, bear with me here. xD**

**I promise it gets better and probably lemon-y later so stick around, BUT, review please even if you didn't like it!**

**I hope I incited some fangirling/fanboying with this, and it shall continue!**

**TTFN ;D**


	2. Ch 2: Mind If We Talk For A Moment?

**Hello again, and WOW! People are actually reading this! xD I knew it couldn't be just me - these two are adorable together.**

**Well. They're not exactly together, are they? Hmm...let's find out! Chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater, or the characters...sadly. :c**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next couple of days dragged on for Soul. For some reason, all he could think about was Kid's upcoming party on Friday. Actually, the thoughts seemed to be centered less around the party, and more around Kid...

Walking through the hall the the DWMA, Soul tried to shake his thoughts. _Why am I acting like this? So not cool._ He kept telling himself; but nothing seemed to be working. Eventually, even Maka began to notice a change in Soul's demeanor.

"Um, Soul, are you alright?" She questioned with a tinge of concern. "You're acting a little...strange lately."

Soul smiled and shook his head. Placing his hand on Maka's shoulder, he guided her into the classroom. "I'm fine, Maka, really. Just sort of dragging lately. Come tomorrow night, we'll get to unwind a little."

As they took their seats, Maka looked uncertain. "Um...alright Soul, if you're sure." She smiled warily and turned to face Professor Stein; but she couldn't help but wonder what her partner was hiding.

_Phew, way to keep your cool._ Soul reassured himself. He glanced to his left and saw Kid (actually on time?!), with no Liz or Patty to be found. Though Kid was facing the front of the room, and there was no chance that Stein was saying something even remotely entertaining, the reaper smiled. _What's he thinking about, anyway? _Soul wondered.

As if reading his mind, Kid tilted his head slightly to the right and glanced in the direction of Soul and Maka - catching eye contact with Soul in the process. His grin widened ever so slightly, then evened out back to the front of the room, where the smile faded altogether.

Soul felt himself blush, the unmistakable heat filling his face. _He saw me and thought I was staring at him, or something! So, so uncool! _Soul scolded himself. After taking a deep breath, he wondered, _Why the hell do I even care what he thinks, anyway?_ Trying to clear his head again, he stared intently at Stein, hearing nothing, and spent the rest of the class avoiding everyone's gaze - especially Kid's.

After class, all Soul wanted to do was get out of the room before anyone could question his odd attitude again; but of course, that would not come to pass. The one person Soul most wanted to avoid at that moment clasped a pale hand over his shoulder. He froze.

"Soul. Mind if we talk for a moment?" Came the young reaper's voice from behind him.

Soul nodded and turned to face him slowly. He placed his hand behind his head and shrugged, trying to appear as cool as possible. "Eh, sure Kid, wh-what's up?"

Kid smiled and raised an eyebrow, curious about Soul's behavior. "Are you alright? You seem a bit...wound up."

Soul took a deep breath and nodded a bit too enthusiastically. "Yeah. I am pretty stressed lately. I'm alright though; complaining isn't cool." He smirked, bearing his sharp teeth unintentionally.

Kid's eyebrow lowered, but his mischievous smile remained. He knew he was a bit naive at times, but he wasn't dumb. There was something else wrong...but he let it go for now. "Yes, well, I hope you're feeling better by tomorrow evening. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Soul's ears perked up, relieved at the change of subject. "Oh. Kay, what's up?" He placed his hands in his pockets and swayed back on his heels.

Kid continued: "I've been working hard on planning our soiree, even so much that I've had to send Liz and Patty out to gather things without me." He paused to confirm that Soul was still listening, since he had a slight tendency to drift in conversation.

"Alright, so, what did you want from me? I can't plan parties." Soul chuckled through pursed lips.

Seemingly unfazed, Kid picked up where he left off. "I hear you have impeccable taste in music; a skill that I, regrettably, am sorely lacking. If you don't mind, could you come by early tomorrow, and bring your music collection?"

Soul froze up again, unsure of what to say. He could feel himself start to blush again - just barely - before clearing his throat. "Oh! Uh, sure. No problem."

"Thank you. You've made my process quite a lot easier." Kid grinned again, patting Soul on the shoulder once more. (Had he flinched away, or was Kid imagining it?) As he left the classroom, Kid felt the urge to look back, though he was unsure why. Instead, he adjusted a painting in the hallway and headed home to see the how the sisters' shopping had turned out.

If he had turned back, he would have seen a very befuddled Soul standing in the middle of the room, his face ablaze with about eight shades of red, doubting his own sanity.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Viola! Hehe. Alright, so really this is just a lot of Soul acting like Crona.**

**But. He doesn't know how to deal with this! xD Again, this chapter was supposed to sort of go along with the anime, buuuuut not exactly.**

**Anyway, the next chapter is going to be from both Kid and Soul's perspective, and it'll be pretty lengthy so be prepared!**

**And...BIG developmental moment in Chapter 3! *que dramatic music* Teehee. But you have to wait a week. xP**

**Until then, pleeease keep the reviews coming! What did you like, what didn't you? And who knows, if you just can NOT wait, I may not wait a whole week to update. 3**

**TTFN!**


	3. Ch 3: What The Hell Do I Do?

**Hi again! Alright so I'm super not cool, it's been over a week, I know. Don't kill me! ;-; This chapter is, as promised, sort of important and not super fluffy, so I hope you like it! **

**And I don't own Soul Eater or the characters, blah blah blah.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When Kid arrived home, the stillness of the mansion informed him that he was alone = which meant that Liz and Patty were still out shopping. "I wonder what's taking them so long. They've had all day!" He thought aloud as he closed the front door behind him.

Kid wandered to the kitchen in search of an afternoon snack. (Part of the shopping list he'd given the girls included groceries for the house - since they'd all been too lazy to go out earlier in the week) He settled for an apple he deemed symmetrical, and headed to the lounge to relax. As soon as he sat down, however, circumstances made it clear that relaxing was out of the question.

The heavy wooden door creaked open, and in rolled the loud chattering of his housemates and weapons, the Thompson sisters. "But I told you that something was up, Patty! You never listen to me when I talk." came Liz's voice, growing nearer to the lounge. Patty retorted: "Yes I do! But, do you really think that he - " She stopped short, and both girls froze at the sight of their miester.

Kid smirked. He was fairly certain he already knew what they were blabbering on about - especially because they had left their backpacks at school, and now they were carrying them; evidence that they'd been hanging out at the DWMA - but he had more important matters to attend to. Still... "Oh, don't mind me. Please, continue with your conversation." He raised an eyebrow playfully, twirling the untouched apple in his fingers.

Liz panicked and shoved her bag of groceries into Patty's already full hands. She laughed nervously, "Oh! Haha, it's not important now, just uh, girl stuff! Right, Patty? Right, okay, we'll go make dinner now! 'Bye!" She then proceeded to awkwardly shove her younger sister in the direction of the kitchen.

Before they could make their getaway, Kid stood up from his chair and stepped in their path. "Hold on a minute." He requested, stopping them with his hand for emphasis.

They both held their breath, unsure of what to do, and stared at the reaper simply awaiting their lecture - or...worse?

Kid smiled again - less menacingly this time - and lowered his hand. "Let me go change out of my school clothes, and I'll help you with dinner."  
As he started to walk away, the girls exhaled. Their relief was, of course, immediately revoked.

"There's something I need to talk to you two about." Kid added, as he turned down the massive corridor to his bedroom.

When he arrived in the kitchen - now sporting a simple white tee-shirt, black cargo shorts, and bare feet - Liz and Patty were already cooking pasta. He took it upon himself to pull out some fresh tomatoes and garlic for the sauce.

Patty started forming meatballs for the meal, while Liz tended to the noodles. For a while, they were all silent and focused - just three normal, hungry teenagers working toward their goal. Then, as Liz would phrase it later, her younger sister had to "go and open her big mouth".  
"So, Kid, what did you want to talk to us about?" Patty blurted randomly. Liz covered her face with her hand, conveying her frustration and masking her fear.

Kid, without looking up from his sauce mixture, replied flatly: "Oh yes. I'm glad you reminded me. It's about the party tomorrow." He could hear the older sister exhale sharply, and grinned to himself. She can be so painfully transparent, sometimes. Regardless, he spoke again. "I am going to miss about the last two hours of class tomorrow to prepare, but since you girls were already absent today, I was you to stay. Understood?" He looked up to make eye contact with both of them individually.

The sisters nodded and smiled half-heartedly. What is he up to, anyway? Liz thought. Patty gave a thumbs-up and a "Sure thing!" so enthusiastic that it almost seemed sarcastic.

Completely ignoring their sketchy responses, Kid continued once more, keeping his eye contact this time. "Two more things: First, I want you to make sure no one tries to arrive more than twenty minutes early. If they get here before that, not everything will be ready, and it will be entirely ruined." His voice wavered a bit, but he went on: "Can you do that?"

Again, the girls nodded.

"Which brings me to the second task. There is one exception; I've asked Soul to provide the music." He paused to gauge their reaction. Neither girl flinched. "He is coming over approximately one hour before the party begins, so that we can, um, plan. I want you to remind him to meet me - and make sure that no one else comes over. If unauthorized guests see this house before everything is perfect, it'll be your heads. Are we clear, Liz and Patty?"

Patty smiled childishly, and Liz rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kid." they said in unison. Though Patty's suspicion of Kid's behavior seemed to be diminishing, the older sister couldn't help but wonder, Why is he being so...extra weird? And Maka said she thought...  
Her wandering mind screeched to a halt when the miester spoke once more. "Good. Now come here, the both of you, and give this sauce a try. There's something missing..."

Soul stopped in at the small bakery near his house on the way home, to pick up Maka's favorite pastries - he had to make up for being a jerk somehow. After his encounter with Kid at school, Maka trailed back to see what had happened. Being the worry-wort that she is, she came barging into the room, guns blazing (figuratively) only to find her weapon sitting in the floor on a heap.

Maka was utterly confused and kind of concerned. She had approached him cautiously, placing a hand on his shoulder and trying to console him - though she had no idea why he seemed so broken; what the hell had Kid said to him?

And what did I do? Accept her genuine care? Bother to confide why I was so screwed up? Nope. Soul thought, mentally kicking himself. I lashed out, pushed her away, and ran out of the building, leaving her there - definitely confused, and probably hurt, too.

After he cooled down, Soul had made one of the most difficult decisions he'd ever had to make - he decided to confide in the girl, hoping to whatever Gods there were that she could keep a secret.

As the scythe expected, his miester had beaten him home. He did not, however, expect her to be pouting on the couch, staring mindlessly at the television. As he entered the living room, he paused to make sure that a Maka-chop would not be his greeting. After he was convinced that her choice was to just ignore him altogether, he trudged in and offered up the pastries, hoping to make peace.

Maka glared in his direction, contemplating all the different ways she could injure him. Then, with one whiff of the treat he'd brought, a smile worked its way across her lips. Maka snatched the paper bag from Soul's hands, pried it open, and nearly inhaled the first of four sweets.

Soul grinned, his sharp teeth bared, and plopped down on the sofa beside her. After a moment, once his miester had sufficiently stuffed her face, Soul offered his hand. "Truce?" he inquired, his eyes apologetic.

With only a satisfied grunt, Maka took his hand and squeezed her affirmation. Before her weapon could begin another thought, however, she added: "One condition, though. You have to tell me what the hell is going on with you!"

Though it sounded like a selfish demand, Soul knew Maka well enough to understand that she made such a demand out of love. At a loss of what else to do, he slumped in the seat and buried his face in his hands. "I had already planned on it..." he muttered.

Maka sat up straight, shocked by his compliance. "R-Really?" she questioned. "But...what's the catch?" She crossed her arms, her voice suddenly filling with suspicion.

The scythe looked up from his hands and stared at her intently, making sure she could see the seriousness on his face. "Complete. Confidentiality. You got it? This conversation never ever leaves this room. I'm talking to you as your best friend who needs help, not so you can gossip about how fucked-up I am to your girlfriends." After seeing that his miester was taken aback by the comment, he added a weak "Please."

Seeing the pleading look on Soul's face made Maka even more worried. Nonetheless, she nodded slowly, pulling his hands away from his head and holding them gently in hers. "You can trust me." she assured him.

Soul smiled faintly, but it soon faded. He let out a sharp exhale and leaned back into the sofa, wringing his hands anxiously. "Well...I need your advice..." he began, pausing to gather his thoughts. "I feel like I'm going out of my damn mind... I'm not myself lately. I keep getting all nervous, a-and, embarrassed...I feel like I've got a fever, or...or like I'm gonna puke, and, I don't know, dizzy? Every fucking t-time I..." He stopped, afraid to continue.

Maka could see his face turning beet red, and giggled. Earlier in the day, she had seen the evidence of all this, and knew exactly what was "wrong"; but one question remained... Anxious to know more, she nudged him. "Yeah? Every time...?"

Soul turned an even more violent red, almost purple, like the blood was going to burst from his face. His heart was racing from terror. He knew this was about the most uncool he'd ever been, but he didn't know how to make it stop. Finally, he attempted to finish his sentence stumbling. "E-Every time...fucking...Kid is around!" he blurted. Soul sunk into his palms again, ready to explode from embarrassment.

Maka screeched animatedly, and practically choked her weapon with a forced embrace. She babbled incoherently for a few seconds, then pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. "Ohmigod, Soul, you totally have a crush on Kid!" She giggled and clapped childishly.

Soul couldn't comprehend why she was so excited. He figured she would say something like that, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "B-But, Maka! How? I don't exactly, like, swing that way? I'm not trying to be insensitive, just...I like women! Do you understand why I'm going crazy now!?" He exploded off of the sofa, nearly taking his miester's arm with him. He began pacing in front of her, hands flailing with frustration.

Maka, though she did feel bad for him, couldn't help snickering at the sight of Soul being so worked up. She'd had a hunch that there was something like this going on, but she didn't expect Death the Kid to be the object of her scythe's affection. The more she thought on it, though, the more sense it made; plus, they'd just be a downright adorable couple! "Soul, you can't dictate who you fall in love with!" She said finally.

"I'm not in love with him!" Soul shouted back, more frustrated than ever. "And, why the hell can't I control my feelings!? I mean...Kid? Come on! He's - obsessive, and weird, and spoiled, and...completely unbearable, a total know-it-all! Though, he is really smart...a-and kind of funny, especially when he's not trying... And emotional as hell! ...Which, is sort of cute, really, when it's not annoying anyway. He is pretty good-looking too, though, I mean - oh, for fuck's sake, what am I saying?!" Soul fell to the carpet with an exasperated grunt, mumbled something unintelligible, and whined. "Makaaa...what the hell do I do?"

Failing miserably to contain her laughter during this ordeal, Maka let out a snort. To her, the solution seemed obvious: "Well, you've got to tell Kid how you feel, of course!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN. xD The truth is revealed!**

**So, do you guys think Maka will keep Soul's secret? Will he have the courage to take her advice? Review to tell me what YOU think, and then follow so you can find out...maybe in the next chapter? We will seeeee...muahahaha.**

**:3**


	4. Ch 4: What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

**Oh hi! Why yes, I am back so soon! Hehe. To make up for the delay of the last chapter, here's a new one a few days early! Yaaay!**

**So, this has been a slow start, but things are happening now...and there's even a little preview of the deliciousness of Chapter 5 in here! ;D (If you've been paying attention, you'll noticed I changed the rating to M - that's for next chapter, and it is...well you'll see.) Alright, enjoy!**

**P.S. I don't own the characters and all that, boooooo.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Wake up, lover boy! Time for school." came Maka's voice through the bedroom door.

Soul grunted a few profanities and rolled lazily out of bed. As he wandered to the washroom, his head began to ache - no doubt from the powerful Maka-chop he'd received the night before. Not that he didn't deserve it for yelling at her...

"Hey, Soul, are you up yet?" She knocked again.

_Huh, _Soul thought, _she didn't hear me cursing under my breath...cool. _He chuckled and opened the door, replying with a sleepy sound of affirmation.

"Good." the miester replied, dragging Soul into the kitchen by his wrist.

"What are you pulling me around for?" he asked, still dazed from his slumber (and head injury).

Maka giggled. "Giving you breakfast, silly. I made it special, with lots of protein; you're going to need your energy and mental strength today, Soul." She pushed a chair under him at the table, and sat down a plate of various breakfast meats. "You didn't forget our little talk, did you?" she mused, almost threateningly.

Soul stiffened, suddenly recalling the events of last night. He had reluctantly agreed that today, at the party, he was going to confess his feelings to Kid! _Oh shit, _he sighed to himself, suddenly losing his appetite, _what have I gotten myself into?_

As the sun rose up to stare upon Death City, Kid had already been awake for about an hour, adjusting the decor and aligning wall art. He glanced at the skull-faced clock hanging near him and saw that it read 6:15 AM. _Wonderful, that leaves time to make breakfast. _The reaper boy smiled to himself.

From down the center corridor, he heard the familiar buzzing of the Thompsons' alarm clock. Without bothering to check if they were going to start waking, he took a left and headed toward the kitchen to prepare the meal - they were all going to need a lot of energy to get through this event today.

After showering and getting dressed, Kid rejoined his two weapons at the dining room table. The girls had already devoured most of the meats he'd cooked, so he settled on two eggs and a slice of french toast.

Ask Kid ate, he could feel the stares of Liz and Patty threatening to burn holes right through him. He attempted to ignore them, but became irritated after only a few moments. "**What** are you staring at?" He inquired, his tone malevolent.

The girls looked from each other to their miester, then back to each other, neither knowing what exactly to say. Finally, Liz grew impatient and, being too afraid to tell Kid the true reasons for their actions, elbowed Patty in the ribs. Taking this as a demand for a response, the younger sister blurted: "You're acting all weird especially at school and you're making a huge deal out of this party and there's rumors and why is today such a big deal anyway?!" Her eyes filled with tears of confusion, and possibly from the pain inflicted on her abdomen. Liz simply slammed her head down on the table in front of her, muttering something about Patty being "an idiot".

Kid placed his fork down beside his plate and laced his fingers. His gaze traveled back and forth between the two girls for several minutes. At exactly 7:20 AM, the large clock over the kitchen archway let out a loud bell sound, signaling that it was nearly time to leave for school. Kid smiled mischievously, and finally spoke. "I've learned not to bother with rumors; it would be of good judgement if you girls didn't bother with them, either." With this, he rose from his seat and began clearing the table.

The pistols sat, stunned. Neither could believe the secrecy and over-confident attitude that they were receiving from their miester. But, after he cleared his throat loudly enough to signify his annoyance, they decided it would be best to just leave it and gather their school bags.

Kid stood alone at the front door for about five minutes, waiting on the girls. To any outside source, is would appear that the reaper was not only calm, but fairly apathetic about the news he'd just gotten - but inside his head, Kid's mind was racing. _What rumors are they talking about? _He asked himself, over and over. _Am I really showing too much effort with the party? Is this concerning the whispers I keep hearing about...Soul?_ He gulped at the thought. _No! I'm overreacting...but...he __**did**__ agree to com over early... _Kid shook his head. _What am I saying? He's helping me with the music, that's all. Because, well, we're friends, he and I...right?_ Kid looked at the clock once more - six minutes, he'd been standing there. "Oh for goodness sake, I don't have time for this." He thought aloud. "Liz! Patty! Let's **go**!" He yelled with a huff.

Just then the two girls appeared in the archway, giggling about who-knew-what. "We're here, geez!" Liz retorted. Patty laughed, "Since when do you care about getting to school on time anyway, Kid?"

The reaper's brow furrowed, but he didn't respond - partially because, he didn't really know the answer. Something in his mind was telling him to get to the DWMA as soon as possible; and he didn't dare try to figure out why...

Classes that day were more painful for Soul than they'd ever been. Every time he made eye contact with Kid, it felt as if he were being stabbed in the ribs. (Partially because every time Maka **saw him **make eye contact with Kid, she would **elbow him** in the ribs and giggle hysterically.)

After one particularly painful jab, Soul nearly lost it. "Dammit, Maka! Will you stop that?!" he belted, interrupting whatever story Tsubaki was telling at the time.

Everyone in the group stopped to look at the pair - including the reaper boy. Maka immediately became very interested in the floor, while Soul sighed heavily and tried to correct the situation.

He apologized to Tsubaki and Maka individually, and although the attempt seemed weak, everyone took it as sincere enough and moved on. Soul couldn't help but turn red, embarrassed that Kid had seen him lash out like that.

"I'm sorry, Soul." Maka whispered. "I'm just having fun and letting you know that you don't have to be ashamed, that's all."

Soul nodded and gripped his miester's hand. He really needed someone to lean on right now, some normalcy, and he was glad he had Maka. But, the elephant in the room still remained - how was he supposed to tell Kid his true feelings?

The rest of the morning was calm and uneventful. It wasn't until the afternoon that Kid started to become nervous. He was supposed to be leaving in fifteen minutes, and Professor Stein was continually rambling on about organs or something, almost as if he were trying to hold Kid back on purpose.

Another five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty. Kid could only sit and shake with anger - well, he could have simply walked out, of course, but his father taught him manners (even if he had none himself). By the time class was let out, Kid had needed to leave for half an hour already. And to make matters worse, instead of leaving immediately, to make up for lost time, he sat in his seat throwing a tantrum.

Patty snickered uncontrollably at her miester, while her older sister attempted to reason with him. He was having none of it, though. After another five minutes, Liz turned to Patty, desperate.

"Can you do something? He's got to finish preparing for the party! Please, Patty?" The older weapon's eyes burned with frustration, causing the younger to laugh even harder. _Why is she always so entertained by my misery?!_ Liz thought angrily.

Completely silent, Soul approached the rather unsightly trio. "Huh. What's the problem? Did someone tell him that his hair's asymmetrical again?" He mused.

Kid raised his head from his desk slowly, his yellow eyes alight with malice. If looks could kill, Soul would have been vaporized on the spot. The reaper shouted violently: "Shut up, Evans! Your entire being is asymmetrical!" and slammed his forehead back down on the table in front of him.

Soul, Patty, and Liz turned to each other, stared for a second or two, and burst out into snorting laughter. This, of course, caused the reaper's temper to escalate further.

He stood up, disheartened, pushing his books over in the process. "You know I'm **still here**, don't you?! Which, quite frankly, is the problem in the first place, but, whatever; You call yourselves my 'friends'?!" He uttered a sound of disgust and made a beeline for the door.

The group looked guiltily at each other."I don't know why he got upset; we laugh at him all the time and he never acts that way." Liz said to Soul. Patty giggled. "Maybe it was Soul's laughing that hurt his feelings?" She suggested. At this, her older sister joined in on the laughter, making Soul even more confused.

"Why me?" He asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Patty nudged Liz. "Oh, nothing..." The short-haired blonde replied coyly.

Soul blushed, hoping that they weren't - or perhaps, hoping that they **were** - implying what he thought they were. "I...hold on, I'll fix it." He said finally, darting out of the room after the reaper.

Kid was found slumped against a wall no more than ten feet from the doorway, muttering something incoherent.

Soul was hit with another pang of guilt. "Hey...Kid?" He whispered, placing a hand softly on the younger boy's shoulder.

"**What**?" He snapped back, jerking away from the touch. As he looked up to meet the scythe's gaze, his raw emotion was vivid; but it wasn't anger...could it be...pain?

Soul shook off the thought, assuming it was his imagination, and sunk down to the floor next to Kid. "I'm sorry, okay? I...want to help. I won't make fun of you anymore." He smirked. "For now anyway." He said with a chuckle, nudging Kid playfully.

Calm, but not amused by the joke, the reaper tilted his head back to rest on the stone wall behind him. "It's alright, I suppose." he sighed. _But...why did it hurt my feelings at all? I mean, Liz and Patty laugh at me all the time... _Pushing the thought to the side, Kid spoke again. "So, to make up for being...oh, what would you call it? Uncool?" he grinned. "What are you going to do, hmm?"

Soul tensed at bit at Kid's suddenly playful tone. _It almost sounds like he's...nah, no way. _The weapon pondered for a moment, the stated: "Well, since time seems to be an issue, why don't I give you a hand setting up the party? I was going to come over early anyway..." He suggested.

"Oh! I'd nearly forgotten!" Kid grabbed hold of Soul's wrist, trying to catch a look at his watch. "2:45?!" he exclaimed, almost becoming frantic again. He took a deep breath and nodded his answer, pulling Soul up behind him as he darted for the door.

On their way out, they passed (a very confused) Maka.

"I'm gonna help Kid set up for the party cuz I was a jerk I'll explain later see ya 'bye!" Soul yelled to her, the sentence running together as he was pulled out of the school's front doors.

Maka opened her mouth to voice a reminder to her weapon, but they were gone before she could utter a word.

Once inside the mansion, the reaper boy began immediately tearing open bags of supplies - making sure to fold the packaging and place it in the bin - and throwing them all over to Soul. A minute or so passed before Kid realized that his "helper" wasn't really helping at all. "Soul. Why are you just standing there?" He asked, exasperated.

Soul smiled crookedly, shrugging a shoulder. "Uh, I don't know what you want me to do with all this stuff?" He admitted.

Kid scoffed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh for **fuck's sake**, you are completely helpless; here..." He pulled the armful of decorations away from the weapon and placed them on the table.

Amused at Kid's frustration, Soul snickered as he moved a few steps closer, trying desperately to pay attention to the instructions he was being given.

As the afternoon went on, the boys began to work more fluidly. It only took about forty-five minutes to completely decorate the rooms that were to be used, set up a sleeping area in the spare lounge, and begin preparing the food.

Soul wandered into the massive kitchen carrying his vinyl records. He looked exhausted, but pleased. "I just finished making up the cots - don't worry, you could bounce a quarter off the sheets, okay? - aaaand..." he paused to look down at the disc covers in his hands. "I think I've got the tunes pretty much figured out. Just needs your stamp of approval." He spread the albums out on the bar in front of Kid, who was chopping pineapple into perfect squares.

He sat the knife aside for a moment to study the album covers. His head tilted slightly, as if he were thinking very hard, and then nodded. "These all seem good. The player's in the event room, second on the right, past the lounge. Can you put them down in there and then come right back? I want your opinion on the snack dip." He indicated to a large silver pot on the stove behind him.

Soul ran off to put the records away as Kid starting moving the pineapple into a large bowl. A couple of seconds later, they both heard the creaking of the large front door.

"Knock, knock!" rang out a familiar voice. Soul peeked around the corner to see Patty entering the mansion.

"Oh, hey Patty." Soul glanced at his watch. "You're a little early..." he added as Kid came rushing into the room.

"Patty!" he burst out. "I asked you and your sister to escort everyone here at the **proper time**? We've still got over half an hour to prepare!"

Patty beamed and replied, "Oh, I know! Liz is doing that. I came by to see if you could use some help!"

Soul peered sideways at Kid, who returned the exhausted look. Soul shrugged to signify that he had no preference on the matter - though, he found himself hoping that Patty would just leave...

Kid nodded briefly and addressed the blonde. "Well, Patty, thanks to Soul everything is about finished up; so if you'd like, you can just go get yourself ready for the party. We can handle it."

Patty looked between the two boys momentarily, then laughed. "Okay, if you say so!" she exclaimed in a sing-song voice. She winked and bounded off down the right corridor toward her bedroom.

Kid stood still, seeming to be lost in thought. Deciding it was taking too long for him to move, Soul decided to snap him out of it.

"Uh, Kid? You alright?" He asked, placing his right hand on the small of the reaper's back.

The younger boy flinched, but did not move away this time. He did, however, become extremely nervous.

"I-I, uhm, yes, yes I'm aright, th-thanks. Heh." he stuttered, suddenly becoming rather fascinated with the left side wall.

Soul smiled fiercely, a slight tinge of red filling his cheeks. He raised his eyebrows curiously at his friend's demeanor. Deciding not to over-analyze (or maybe get his hopes up), Soul placed the offending hand back in his pocket. "So...want to get back to the food now?" He offered.

Kid seemed to fade back to normal, and nodded. "Right! Come taste this dip, and then I want you to help me with the brownies." He darted off to the kitchen with his white-haired friend in tow.

No more than ten minutes later, the scythe was sitting on a bar-stool in a state of near euphoria. A tray of food (which was rather small, per Kid's demand) that had contained chips and the aforementioned dip, two small finger sandwiches, and some marshmallow-filled dessert sat nearly empty in front of him. He licked his fingers happily, beaming at the reaper.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your samples." Kid murmured, smiling back.

Soul leaned back against the bar and sighed. "You are an artist, man. I had no idea you could cook like that."

Kid turned to gather some supplies from the cupboard behind him. He was facing away from Soul, but the grin he wore was clear in his voice. "Thank you, I-I guess..." he responded.

Soul's grin spread even wider. _I like making him smile..._ he thought. _And I might be beginning to come to terms with this "crush", as Maka called it... I still can't get a grip on whether Kid feels the same, though... _"It's true!" Soul reaffirmed his compliment. "So, oh master chef, how may I help with these brownies?"

The black-haired boy chuckled and tossed Soul a wooden spoon. "You're my elbow grease." He chuckled.

Soon after the sweet scent of the home-made brownies wafted through the house, Kid came bounding out of the washroom and down the corridor to his dressing area. He stopped to peek his head into the lounge, where Soul was flipping through the television channels. Kid cleared his throat to announce his presence, causing the older boy to jump.

"Ah! Holy crap, Kid, you scared me! Not cool." Soul snorted, barely bothering to look in the reaper's direction.

Kid giggled hysterically, nearly dropping his towel in the process. He scrambled to catch it and replied, "I was only seeing if you'd checked the brownies..." still chuckling.

Soul circled around to face him, saying: "Yeah, about two minutes ago. They've still got abo - ..." The scythe stopped mid-speech, with Kid now fully in view. He hadn't realized the reaper was so...exposed...

Kid was standing in the archway with his white towel (barely) clinging to his slender hips. His pale skin glistened with stray water droplets, more of them falling down from his drenched two-tone hair. They perfectly highlighted the lean, tone muscles in his chest and abdomen - shape that was never revealed by his clothing. His left arm propped him easily against the wall, causing his brawny bicep to flex, while the right arm gripped the towel, barely holding on...it was immensely teasing.

Soul could nearly feel the itching in his nose, signifying an embarrassing nosebleed was going to hit any moment. He was grateful that his thoughts were interrupted.

Kid tilted his head sideways, curious about why his friend stopped so suddenly. "...about?" He offered, trying to aid with the response.

Soul blinked rapidly, waking himself from his trance. "Right! About ten more minutes." He concluded, turning an impossible shade of red.

The reaper corrected his posture, causing the towel to drop ever so slightly - but it was enough to grab Soul's attention again. Kid caught sight of the scythe's stare, which seemed almost hazy. Kid thought for a moment, then immediately felt his cheeks flush nearly purple. _Could it be that...? _"Um, uh, right then. I'm going to go...put some clothes on, n-now...I-I'm sorry..." he stuttered, shuffling out of the room and down the hallway.

Soul realized Kid's sudden reaction, scaring him a little. _Could he have known what I was thinking?_ He wondered. _Ohh, man. I hope not... _His heart rate raised to the point where he thought he may pass out - then the doorbell rang.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**:o Soul, you naughty boy! ;) Heheheh.**

**So, he hasn't told him yet...but...the actual party is the next chapter! Do you think he'll reveal his feelings to Kid? Will it be well-received if he does? SO MANY QUESTIONS! I wanna know what you want to happen! :D**

**And, as always, please review and follow so that I have inspiration to keep writing because I adore this story. xD**

**TTFN! :3**


	5. Ch 5: Just Trust Me, Alright?

**HELLO AGAIN! Here is the long-anticipated (lolyeahright) CHAPTER 5! *fanfare music***

**I will tell you, (um, idk if this counts as a spoiler, but...?) this chapter right here is the reason I upped the rating to M. So please be warned that some fresh-squeezed lemon awaits! If you can't handle it then don't say I didn't warn you! xD**

**Enjoy!**

**ALSO I don't own the characters, blah blah blah.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

One by one, the party guests filed into the mansion, carrying overnight bags and all kinds of food. Everyone was dressed in formal attire, per the host's request - Kid's social gatherings always required a proper appearance. Tsubaki had managed to get Black*Star into a tuxedo that fit him properly, convincing him that it would "show off what a star he is".

Maka donned a royal blue gown that accentuated her thin waistline. Tsubaki had chosen a modest, black, floor-length dress. Even Crona was wearing a suit; black with pinstripes and a simple white dress shirt. Soul was dressed in his best (and only) suit - red and black, which emphasized his eyes.

After the others' snacks had been set up in the dining hall, everyone gathered in the lounge to mingle and listen to music.  
Soul was enjoying the company of his friends, but he noticed that someone was missing; there was no sign of Kid anywhere. Even Patty (whose green shimmery dress mimicked her sister's) was already out of her room and enjoying herself.

Maka skittered over to her weapon, linking one of her arms with his. "So...where'd your boyfriend run off to?" she whispered playfully.  
Soul blushed and elbowed her gently. "He isn't my boyfriend, Maka, shut up."

Maka grinned and squeezed his arm. "Not yet, you mean!" She giggled. "Never mind, anyway, I think I've found him..." the miester gestured toward the entryway of the lounge.

Sure enough, there was Kid, fully dressed this time and (in Soul's opinion at least) almost more captivating than he was the last time he'd been there. His obviously expensive suit was a shade of black that seemed impossibly dark. His shoes were semi-casual, but shined to perfection. Most noticeable was his way of accessorizing the suit, however. Typically sporting the traditional black-and-white reaper attire, it was strange to see Kid in any sort of color, at least in a formal setting. His button-up was a shade of royal blue that was so powerful, it could have been taken straight from the night sky. It brought out the slight blue hues in his hair, making it shine. The top two buttons were undone, and rather than his typical skull-faced adornment, a simple silver chain hung lightly against his bare skin.

When he entered the room, everyone fell silent - it seemed as if the scythe was not the only one to notice. His presence was overwhelming.  
That is, of course, until Ragnarok ruined the ambiance by popping out of Crona's back and yelling, "It's about damn time you got here! When can we eat?!" He threw his small gloved fists around in a tantrum.

Kid merely chuckled and shook his head. "You all didn't need to wait on me, if you're hungry. You are guests after all, and I want you to make yourselves at home. Thank you, however, for your consideration." He smiled warmly in Soul's direction, making the scythe flush a light pink. "Shall we move to the dining hall?"

Dinner went as Kid had planned, with everyone enjoying themselves and finishing up in a timely manner. Once they were mostly moved to the other two designated areas of the mansion, Kid started putting the snacks away for them to enjoy later. As he was packing things up, Kid caught Soul's attention as he was on his way out of the room. "Since you helped me prepare for this evening, and everything is mostly to my standards, I trust you to help me organize and store the snacks as well..."

Soul rolled his eyes. "You know, you could just ask for my help, like any normal person would do." He chuckled as he started to fill an empty storage tray with pastries.

Kid smiled. "I only wanted you to understand how important this task really is. Everything's got to be perfect." He turned to Soul once more.  
The scythe caught his eye and smiled knowingly. Soul knew Kid had that weird OCD thing, but he was also aware that it was involuntary. He figured it must be stressful, being such a perfectionist all the time...

Maka peeked her head into the room and, catching sight of the two boys, grinned._ I don't think I've ever seen Kid blush since we met, and he hasn't stopped today!_ She thought cheerfully. _And Soul looks like he might burst from happiness! Why doesn't he just tell Kid the truth already?_

As he closed a lid over a container of leftover casserole, Kid saw Maka in the doorway. He panicked a little - what if she had seen him blush at Soul's compliments, or noticed the dumb, dazed look he surely wore every time Soul smiled?

"Hey, you two, the party's out here!" Maka chuckled. She shot a rather confusing look at Kid, as if she had read his thoughts. Her eyes seemed to say: You can relax, I already understand what's going on.

The reaper gulped and nearly dropped the bowl he was holding. "Yes, well uh, Soul was kind enough to, um, help me tidy up and organize the snacks for later..."

Soul shut the refrigerator door and snorted playfully. "'Kind enough'? I seem to remember you guilting me into it." He saw Kid raise a hand to protest, but Soul interrupted. "Relax, I'm only kidding." He approached the younger boy and draped an arm across his shoulders, pulling him closer. "I like helping you; that's what friends do." he grinned.

Kid tensed up, and he thought his stomach may very well just melt completely out of his body. Every time he felt the scythe's touch lately, his mind went blank. He felt as if he'd go insane sometimes. The feeling was not one he'd dealt with before - but, he kind of liked it.

Soul released the embrace and glanced around to make sure everything was put away. He moved to take the bowl from Kid's hands, but the reaper resisted.

"No, no, I've got it - you've already helped a great deal...go have fun with the others. I'll be out in a moment, okay?" He smiled weakly, a bit of force in his voice. _I need time to gather my thoughts. I'm so scrambled!_

Soul and Maka exchanged confused glances. Maka simply shrugged.

"Okay, whatever you say, Kid..." he nodded slightly and left the room.

Once they were out of earshot, Maka stopped in front of Soul. Her expression was calm, but serious. "Soul. Do you even realize how obvious Kid is being?" she asked. Her demeanor brightened as she continued. "You've got to say something; tell him your feelings! You can do it tonight, after everyone's gone to sleep, so you can have some privacy." The miester's smile faded as she saw her weapon's face become solemn.

"Maka, I don't think that's what's going on. I think he's just nervous because he's...uncomfortable? He isn't really used to having fr - "

Maka clasped a hand over Soul's mouth, cutting him off. "Don't you dare. You know that isn't true, and you're never this insecure about things! Can't you see that it's wrecking you to keep your feelings bottled up?" She asked rhetorically.

Soul's shoulders sunk with defeat as Maka removed her hand.

"Besides, I know the difference. He's sending you these...vibes." She made a rather comical wiggling motion with her fingers. When he didn't respond, she scoffed. "Whatever. Just trust me, alright?" She started off toward the lounge area.

Soul sighed and followed reluctantly.

Maka trailed over to Crona, who was smiling half-heartedly at one of Black*Star's lame jokes, leaving the scythe alone with his thoughts.

The rest of the evening went rather smoothly. Once Kid rejoined the group, they all danced and laughed, ate snacks and watched movies, enjoying each others' company. Time passed quickly until about midnight, when everyone started to get tired.

Being the youngest, Crona went to bed first, and fell asleep almost immediately (right after Ragnarok). He was followed by Black*Star, then Tsubaki. Liz and Patty soon made their way upstairs and toward the west wing, leaving Maka, Soul, and Kid to finish their movie. Eventually even Maka dozed off, her head resting on Soul's right knee as she lay sprawled on the sofa.

Instinctively, Soul twirled her hair between his fingers while she slept, keeping her comforted.

Distracted by the soft motion, Kid looked over from the television, and watched the scythe gently caressing his miester's face and hair. He felt a confusing pain in his chest, causing him to gasp quietly. Though he seemed absorbed in the film, the sound caught Soul's attention.

"You alright, Kiddo?" he asked, meeting the reaper's gaze.

Kid was temporarily shaken by the use of the nickname._ Did he just use some...cutesy version of my name?_ He looked up from the blonde girl to meet Soul's fiery red eyes. It took a moment to realize what was asked. "Oh, yes, I'm fine." he lied, finally. "I didn't, um...you and Maka...make a nice couple." He hoped the utter insincerity wasn't entirely apparent. Holding his breath, he waited for a response.

"Uh...what?" Soul couldn't help but laugh. "Dude. Maka and me? No, just...no. We are not together. She's like...sort of like my sister." He continued, chuckling softly. As he glanced down to his snoozing miester, he thought (hoped?) he heard a soft sigh of relief from the reaper. Soul tried to fight off a blush, hoping his red cheeks weren't visible in the dim light.

"Oh!" Kid said, sounding a bit eager, even to himself. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Oh. Alright then. S-sorry." he muttered.

Soul gave a crooked half-smile, then looked back in the direction of the television, pretending to be interested in the movie. "Besides," he added quietly, "I've kinda...got my eye on someone."

The reaper shifted anxiously._ Oh great,_ he thought sarcastically, _just what I wanted to hear._ "Oh..." he paused to realign his thoughts. "Well...good luck, then. I'm sure you'll get your girl..." he said, trying not to sound pretentious.

Soul couldn't contain a small snort, trying desperately not to break out in full laughter. _Is Kid really this naïve?_ He wondered. "Uh...yeah, okay." he said, barely stopping himself from a dramatic eye-roll.

"What?" Kid turned in the seat, now facing the scythe full-on, his legs crossed on the sofa. "Isn't that what, um, friends do? Support each others' hopeless romantic endeavors, and such?" He cocked his head to the right, looking like a puzzled kitten.

Soul raised an eyebrow and turned slowly to stare at Kid. His cognition was derailed momentarily, though. Leaning forward the way he was, Kid's royal blue button-up was pushed open, revealing his pale, toned chest in the modest lighting. Soul's pace quickened, unable to look away.

"N-Not that it's hopeless!" Kid offered, confusing Soul's lustful demeanor for silent, stewing anger. "I-I mean, I don't know who it is, of course. I'm sure she's lovely, and...and you're certainly a c-catch - " Kid stopped, realizing what he'd said, and took on a deer-in-the-headlights appearance.

The weapon's mind jolted. "Wait..." he placed a hand on Kid's right knee, in an effort to gain his attention. "Did you just say that I'm 'a catch'?" he inquired.

Kid's back stiffened, causing him to sit completely upright. "No! I...well, yes, but I-I didn't..." he stopped again when he noticed the placement of Soul's hand; his fingers resting in a sensitive spot like the inner curve of his knee was very distracting...

"No, listen, don't get all defensive with me. Just tell me: did you mean that?" the scythe demanded, forcing eye contact by moving into Kid's range of vision.

The reaper boy turned an impossible shade of red, and stammered: "I-I, um, look, please d-don't hate me, I p-promise I wasn't trying to - "

"Did. You. Mean it." Soul said again, softer. He stared deeply into Kid's golden-yellow eyes.

"Y-yes!" the younger boy blurted, hiding his face with his hands. "I-I'm so sorry...I didn't want you to think that I'm..."

"Weirder than I already know you are?" Soul finished, only half-joking. "Impossible." he laughed. "Being gay doesn't make you weird any more than having dark hair does. It's just who you are. Did you really think I was going to stop hanging out with you?" At this, Soul removed his other hand from its resting place in Maka's hair, and pulled Kid's head up by his cheeks. He, once again, stared deeply into the boy's eyes.

A small tear fell as the reaper nodded gently.

Soul moved his thumb to wipe the tear away. "You dumb-ass don't you get it?" He sighed. "There is no 'she' and there won't be one, either." he huffed. "It took me a little bit of time to be okay with it, but...the person I've been wanting...you know who that is?"

Kid looked, watery-eyed, at Soul. He could, for the first time, see the fire burning behind those red irises. _Could it be...?_ He smiled to himself. Instead of voicing his true thought, Kid took the opportunity to flirt a little. "Um. Black*Star." He said with a smirk.

Soul squinted in frustration before realizing that the reaper wasn't serious. He snickered quietly. "Not funny." he added.

"Then why did you laugh?" Kid prodded, grabbing hold of the scythe's right hand, which was still holding his face. He winked and squeezed his fingers gently, causing Soul to flush a bright pink.

"Uhm..." He shook his head, ignoring the comment. He took a deep breath, leaving a lingering pause; one that the reaper happily took advantage of.

Kid leaned closer to Soul, taking a second to gauge the situation. His feelings were almost insufferable as he watched the scythe's eyes flutter closed with anticipation.

Soul could feel Kid's breath on his face, warm and sweet. He felt as though he may collapse with fervor if he didn't get to taste the black-haired boy's lips soon.

Once assured that his advances were welcome, Kid didn't waste a split second. He pushed his lips hard against Soul's, his hands working their way around to the back of the scythe's head and entangling in his messy, white hair.

Soul grabbed Kid's ribs and pulled him closer, nearly forgetting about the girl in his lap.

Their kiss softened as they found a slow rhythm, trying to prolong the moment.

Soul took a bit of dominance: pulling the reaper closer, kissing him harder, his tongue working its way into his mouth to explore.  
Kid smiled under the lip-lock, letting out a soft moan of approval.

Consequently, Soul was unable to suppress his own lustful grunt, aroused by the reaper's satisfaction. This grunt, however, did not go unnoticed.

Maka stirred slightly, waking. "Soul?" she whispered. "You okay? Is the movie over?"

Kid and Soul broke apart in record time, with both boys frantically wiping their mouths as if they were ridding a crime scene of evidence.  
Maka blinked awake and stretched out, looking up at her weapon admiringly, completely unaware of the happenings that just took place directly over her head.

The two boys looked at Maka, then at each other, trying to contain their laughter.

Maka seemed too tired to notice. She sat upright and glanced over at the TV, noticing the credits rolling. "Well, I guess I'm going to sleep...um, again..." she giggled. "Are you two going to bed as well, or are you going to watch another movie?" she asked, unaware that the hit was unnecessary.

The boys once again looked at the blonde, with a guilty grin painted on both of their faces.

"Oh, yeah, I'm not tired yet, are you tired yet Kid?" Soul asked, his eyes not leaving Maka.

"Not in the slightest." Kid answered, almost too quickly.

Maka ignored their suspicious behavior, convinced that she had done some matchmaking. "Okay, well, good night you two!" She hugged them both as she stood up from the sofa, and swept hurriedly out of the lounge.

Once they heard her footsteps fade, the boys turned to look at each other. They smiled shyly, realization of the previous events falling over them.

"Well, that was close..." Kid giggled, his cheeks flushed.

Soul nestled closer to the reaper, wanting badly to pick up where they'd been interrupted. "Yeah.." he whispered, "...too close." He was less than a few inches from Kid's lips now - so close he could nearly taste them again.

Kid grinned mischievously. "What are you up to?" he asked quietly, his breathing escalating.

Soul bared his teeth, and taunted, "Nothing...except...I wasn't done with you..." He moved slightly closer, daring the reaper to kiss him once more.

Kid licked his lips and returned the tease. "Do something about it, then."

Soul couldn't restrain himself any longer. He met the reaper's mouth hungrily, clambering on top of him in an attempt to assert his dominance.

Kid was receptive, happily sliding his thin frame underneath the older boy; he wasn't usually the submissive type, but with Soul he kind of enjoyed the role.

One of Soul's hands rested on Kid's bare chest, while the other supported his own weight. He worked a knee between the reaper's small legs, the caresses teasing his inner thighs.

Kid moaned aloud at the touch, completely overcome with desire. His bright yellow eyes shot open, desperate for a look at the boy above him. The sight of passion on Soul's face made Kid grunt with pure lechery.

Soul broke the kiss, and looked down at the gorgeous boy beneath him. Seeing the sweat beading on Kid's forehead, his dilated pupils, and the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the white-haired boy smirked, satisfied. He sat upright, pulling the reaper with him by the small of his back.  
Confused and overwhelmed, Kid could only stare. He analyzed Soul's face, becoming more puzzled._ He's so...flawed_, he thought guiltily, _yet so perfect. How?_

The weapon spoke softly. "Kid..." he started, peering deeply into the yellow spark of the reaper boy's eyes. He felt a finger fall on his lips, stopping him.

"Don't think." Kid pleaded, worried that Soul was having a change of heart. "Please. Don't stop now." This time it was the miester who took control, fumbling with the buttons on Soul's shirt and knocking him back on the sofa with another kiss. He felt the scythe smile underneath his lips.

Soul grabbed the back of Kid's head and pulled him in, pressing his body upward to meet the reaper's. A small groan escaped his throat, urging the miester to continue.

Though neither would later be able to recall how, they both soon found themselves in only their underwear, entangled in a mess of love and lust.

Soul was once again in control, leaving small purple marks on the reaper's neck as he pecked at his fair skin. His hand found a path down Kid's chest and toned abdomen, coming to rest on his slender hip. His fingers twirled lightly on the line of the black-haired boy's shorts.

Kid bucked his hips instinctively, teased by the touch. His mouth was nearly watering with impatience.

Soul nibbled slightly at Kid's collarbone, garnering a rather loud and frustrated moan from the reaper. Soul smirked and raised to meet the miester's eyes. "Oh, you like that, do you?" he nudged, his fingertips barely slipping under the band of the other boy's shorts.

Kid's breath hitched in his throat. He could only nod, nearly going over the edge just from Soul's touch.

The older boy pressed his body into Kid's once more, making sure the reaper could feel the 'problem' he'd created under the fabric of Soul's boxers.

Kid groaned and smiled devilishly. "Let me take care of that for you?" he purred, the scythe's message received.

Soul fought back a moan, but nodded. He rocked back onto the other side of the sofa, pulling his lover with him, surrendering his position of power for the time being.

Kid wasted no time moving to pleasure the white-haired boy, causing him to suddenly become vocal.

"Oh **shit**, Kid!" he exclaimed breathlessly. He gripped the boy's hair and brought his face zealously to his lips, trying desperately to stifle his consistent moans of pleasure.

Kid laughed into the kiss, his own arousal becoming more obvious by the second. He broke away from Soul's lips, placing gentle pecks down the boy's collarbone and chest, working his way down. He glanced up at the scythe, watching him wriggle.

Soul's eyes were shut tight, but he could feel Kid's soft grazes caressing his body, eventually stopping just where he needed it most, causing a near-scream to escape his lips.

"Shh!" Kid giggled. "You'll wake the others..." Then, as if to express that he didn't legitimately care how expressive his lover got, Kid got back to pleasing Soul with an aptness that seemed impossible.

It wasn't long until the white-haired boy was fully satisfied. He was left motionless and exposed on the sofa.

Kid, however, still had an 'issue' of his own that needed dealing with. He kissed Soul's chest and neck, pleading to be pleasured as well. "Is is my turn now?" He whispered seductively to the exhausted boy.

Soul stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled malevolently, and flipped the reaper over onto his back. The scythe was new to all of this, but he was determined to make Kid feel just as good as he did. He worked rapidly, albeit a little awkwardly, nearly tearing Kid's boxers in the process of removing them.

Impressive... Kid barely had time to think as he was met with a bliss unlike any he'd ever felt. What Soul lacked in experience, he made up for in tenacity. Kid's rather large 'problem' was promptly taken care of.

Soul smiled as he moved to lie beside the reaper, pulling him close.

Exhausted, Kid curled in to match Soul's shape, beaming. For the first time in a very, very long time, he wasn't worried. There were no paintings to adjust, no sheets to be ironed, no mental breakdowns to be had - there was only the two of them. He drifted to sleep immediately, smiling.

Soul watched him as he slept. He seemed angelic, peaceful...the weapon took a deep breath, trying to steady his pulse. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was nearly 4 AM. Yawning, he decided it was time for bed; and no matter how badly he wanted to sleep cuddled next to Kid just as they were, he knew they were almost guaranteed to be found there when the others woke.

Soul slowly lifted the reaper boy from his resting place, cradling him in his arms, and carried him cautiously down the corridor and past the group's sleeping area. He passed a few rooms, then saw the door clearly marked with the Death family's symbol. He pushed the door ajar with his foot, entered, and placed Kid's thin frame on the large four-poster bed.

Kid stirred slightly, but did not awaken. He instinctively pulled the covers over his bare body and sighed into a deeper slumber.

Soul's heart nearly melted as he watched the boy, captivated by the way he seemed to glow by light of the mocking moon._ Damn,_ he thought,_ I'm so lucky..._ He smiled and leaned over Kid, kissing his cheek softly. It was that moment that he decided: _Everything is going to be okay. My only goal now is to always make Kid happy - no matter what._ He kissed the boy's cheek once more, careful to catch the small tear that fell as he uprighted. "Goodnight, Kiddo." he whispered as he turned to leave.

"I love you."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**:o**

**Me: YOU DO LOVE HIM I KNEW IT**

**Soul: Uhm stfu.**

**Bwahahaha. I are evil with the cliffhangers, I know. BUT. How 'bout that lemony-deliciousness eh? ;D What I posted here isn't even close to the pure shameless raunchy smut I actually wrote, but I didn't want to scare anyone. lol.**

**Se, let me know if you enjoyed this chapter/what you want to happen next/how much you hate and love me right now? Heheh.**

**Oh, and no more delays, pinky-swear.**

**TTFN!**


	6. Ch 6: What If I Said I Don't Care?

**Hi everyone! So..."the morning after"...ARE YOU EXCITED?! Of course you are! lol. Here you go, chapter 6!**

**A/N: I don't own these characters, or Soul Eater, respective rights to whoever and stuff. Yep.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kid awoke to a light knock on his door. The beaming light from the sun burned his eyes a bit as he looked to check the time. "It's almost noon!" He exclaimed. The reaper attempted to throw back his blankets, but found that he could barely move - he was still exhausted, even after getting a full-length sleep.

The knock came again as he rolled heavily out of bed, using all of his effort to pull on his boxer shorts and trudge to the door. As he pulled it open, he was greeted with a raspy familiarity.

"Good morning, sunshine" came the voice. The source was Soul, standing in the doorway and grinning, but obviously very tired.  
Kid beamed. He felt as if he'd never been happier to see anyone in his life. "Soul..." he pulled the scythe into a warm embrace. "Good morning, indeed." So it hadn't been a dream. He thought happily.

Soul chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders, burying his face into Kid's hair.  
"Well it's afternoon instead of morning, really." Kid added as he reluctantly pulled away from his white-haired companion. "Why did you let me sleep in so long, anyway?"

"You were totally exhausted; I couldn't bring myself to try to wake you up. So instead, I just made breakfast for everyone, made up some lame excuse about you being ill, and sent them home." Soul shrugged.

Kid scratched his head. "...And that actually worked, that excuse?" He laughed softly.

Soul yawned. "Well...yeah..." He looked at Kid mischievously. "You did sort of...come down with something last night." He winked. "So it wasn't a total lie..."

Kid blushed, remembering their late-night rendezvous. He'd enjoyed every minute of it, of course; but now, for some reason, he was feeling embarrassed. This thinking was pushed out of his mind, though, when he saw the look on the older boy's face.

Soul stood just looking at the reaper, a deep admiration in his eyes. _He's even more beautiful than I remember._ The scythe couldn't help but think.  
Kid reddened a bit more, butterflies beginning to swarm in his stomach. He took a few steps forward and gathered Soul's hands in his own. They stood there together for a while, cherishing each other's company - until an unruly sound came from the reaper's stomach.

Soul smiled. "Hungry, eh? I'm glad. I bought food from that little cafe down the street. Maka and I barely ate this morning, so I hope it's alright if we join you."

Kid smiled warmly. "Of course I don't mind, silly. Let me get dressed and I'll be right down, okay?" He kissed the scythe on the cheek and pivoted around to locate some clothes. The sound of the closing door came from behind him. The reaper dressed quickly, eager to get something to eat. He started off toward the dining hall, and it wasn't until about halfway down the stairs that it hit him - Soul had said Maka was still here. _How much does she know?_ He couldn't help but worry.

As the reaper entered the room, however, his fear subsided and hunger took its place. On the table in front of him was every kind of delicacy he could have hoped for: breads. vegetables, and meat of all types. He was so overwhelmed that he didn't notice Soul enter the room.

"You look like you're starving to death, babe." He smirked, setting a glass pitcher of lemonade on the table.

Kid jolted slightly. He reddened when he asked, "You're using pet names now? Like when you called me 'Kiddo' yesterday?"

Soul shrugged, and moved over to hug the reaper's waist from behind. "It wasn't intentional. If you don't like it, I won't." He kissed his temple and squeezed him closer.

From the archway, they both could see a figure moving toward them. Kid immediately writhed out of Soul's arms and near-ran to the other side of the table. Soul could only laugh.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt..." Maka said playfully.

Kid looked felt like his chest was going to cave in as he struggled to find an explanation. "But, I-I...he...we w-weren't - "

Soul stepped over to the reaper, still chuckling. He grabbed his hands reassuringly. "It's alright," he expressed, shaking his head, "Maka already knows."

This, however, didn't comfort Kid at all. "Wh-what?!" He looked frantically between Soul, who seemed confounded, to Maka, who was giggling uncontrollably. "Why!?" he managed to request.

"Kid, I knew before you did," Maka stated, still snickering, "and I was the one who encouraged Soul to make a move; you should be thanking me."  
The black-haired boy looked back to Soul quizzically.

As if reading his mind, Soul nodded. "It's true." He confirmed. "She helped me come to terms with my feelings for you." He smiled lovingly at Kid, then at his miester.

Kid inhaled deeply and replied: "I...don't know what to say." He, too, smiled at the blonde girl. "Thank you, Maka..."

Soul reached over and pulled Kid's face toward him by his chin, staring down into his glimmering golden eyes. "You can trust me - always. I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you; I'll always do what's best for you...and for us."

Kid fought back tears as he nuzzled into Soul's hand. "I know." He whispered.

Soul leaned in a bit farther, tempting a kiss.

The reaper suddenly became shy, and stopped him. "Um...Soul?" He tipped his head to gesture at Maka, who was standing, doe-eyed, watching their every move.

"No, don't mind me!" She drawled.

Soul scoffed. "Enjoying the scenery over there?"

Maka giggled. "Um, yes? You two are only the most adorable couple I have ever seen..." She rolled her eyes dramatically, as if her statement were common knowledge.

The boys laughed, Kid's cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

Soul addressed his miester. "Don't be such a creeper, Maka. We aren't your pets." He joked.

She stuck her tongue out at the scythe as she took a seat at the table. "I'm allowed to be happy for you." She defended as she bit into a wheat roll.

Kid smiled at Soul, then walked around the table to Maka. He bent down and hugged her shoulders from the back. "Thank you." He said again.

Maka nearly dropped her bread as she squeezed the reaper's arms enthusiastically. "Sure! Anything for a friend." She replied.

"Alright, cut it out with the sappy stuff, I'm starving over here!" Soul grunted, hoping his tone didn't waver as he shook a tear from his eye.

The three ate through nearly all of the food in less than twenty minutes. They sat laughing and talking for a while...until Kid noticed that something didn't seem right. Then it hit him.

"Um...guys? Where are Liz and Patty?" He asked, his tone growing panicked. "They live here too, you know..."

Maka smirked. "I _may_ have sent them off on a little shopping spree..." she replied coyly, "no worries!"

Kid was dumbfounded. "You...what? And they fell for that?"

"Wouldn't any woman?" Soul cut in, rhetorically.

Maka glared in his direction, but let the comment pass. "I told them that I'd catch up to them later, but Soul and I wanted to see to it that you were feeling okay, or something like that. Since Soul was obviously exhausted this morning, he told them he was...what was it, something like 'up really late taking care of you'? Anyway, they bought it." She smiled, satisfied with herself.

She was completely unaware of the downright sinful look the boys were giving each other. The scythe had, after all, chosen his wording carefully, and Kid had picked up on it immediately. "Brilliant..." he uttered, a fiendish glint in his eyes.

The blonde heard his response, and assumed it was directed at her. "Oh, it was nothing really...I'm glad you mentioned it though, because I need to get going! I don't want them to be suspicious!" She stood up from her seat and, somewhat noticing the (now less intense) exchange, grinned: "Soul, I assume you'll be staying here?"

Both boys looked around the room guiltily. "Oh...yeah, I guess..." Soul replied quietly.

Maka snorted. "Oh, stop being so shy all of a sudden. You know it's not necessary, especially around me." With this, she turned on her heel and headed to leave.

When they heard the front door close Soul and Kid looked at each other for a moment, both of them thinking: _What now?_ Kid was the first to express and idea...

"Why don't we clean up this mess, and then maybe hang out in the Jacuzzi for a while? I know that we could both use some relaxation time, don't you think?"

Soul smiled and nodded. "You mean...like a date?" He asked playfully.

Kid winked. "Sure. Our first real date." He clasped Soul's hand softly. "I'm glad I get to spend the day with you, Soul." He added.

The afternoon went by all too quickly for Kid. The boys sat in the hot tub until their skin pruned, then traveled to the lounge and parked there, snuggling and kissing and talking. By the time either of them bothered to check, it was already after 6PM. (Luckily, the girls hadn't come back yet - they were both still on the sofa in their swimwear, wrapped in large, shared towel.)

Soul sighed and pulled Kid onto his lap, kissing his neck. "How did it get to be so late already?"

Kid grunted. "I know how you feel; the day's gone by way too fast." He pulled Soul's arms closer around him and cuddled into his chest.

Soul sat momentarily, just breathing in the scent of Kid's chlorine-soaked hair, the distinct notes of his - citrus? - shampoo still lingering there. Reluctantly, he said: "I guess we better get dressed before they get home...and I'll come up with some reason for why you've magically been healed."

"It's because know just how to take care of me." Kid grinned.

Soul couldn't contain a laugh. "Yeah, that doesn't sound suspicious at all." he said sarcastically.

Kid picked up a pillow and whacked him playfully with it. "What if I said I don't care?" He smiled, but his eyes looked serious.

"We haven't really talked about that yet, have we?" Soul's grin fell slightly, as he realized he was unsure about the matter.

"Well...are you officially my boyfriend, or not?" Kid inquired.

"You didn't really 'officially' ask me to be, did you?" Soul flirted.

Kid raised up to lean over him, hovering about two inches from his face. "I am, now..."

Soul blushed and kissed the reaper softly, taking in the smell of his skin. "Yes." He replied in a whisper as they pulled apart.

Kid beamed and grabbed Soul's hands, pulling him up off the sofa and up the stairs. "Okay then, boyfriend, you can tell people or not - I don't have an opinion on it. But, just know that it will be extremely difficult for me to stop myself from kissing those beckoning lips of yours, even at school..."

Soul closed the bedroom door behind them and reached for his clothes on the floor. "Oh trust me, I know." He winked.

As they arrived back at the mansion, shopping bags loaded, Maka hoped dearly that the boys weren't in any kind of...um, compromising position. She'd tried to enter the house first so that she could give warning, but Liz had pushed in front of her, desperate to put her heavy bags down.

"Soul, we're back!" Maka called as they entered, hoping he'd hear her before the sisters could catch them.

It was Kid that wandered into the hall to greet them. He yawned theatrically. "Oh, hello! Did you girls have a nice day?"

Maka didn't know how he'd done it, but Kid seemed to give off an aura of someone who had recently been ill and made a recovery, rather than that of a perfectly healthy person. Even as perceptive as she was, she wouldn't have detected anything strange, had she not already known the truth.

"Wow, Kid, you're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked for the Thompsons' sake.

"Better, thanks. I had some food and a long nap, and it seemed to help quite a great deal." His knowing smirk went undetected by his weapons.

"Kid!" Patty yelped, nearly tackling her miester. "I'm so glad you're okay! You never, ever sleep in, ever! We thought you were gonna die!"

Liz rolled her eyes. "No, Patty, you thought he was dying. I knew he'd be just fine." She faced Kid and gestured toward her sister. "Seems like** she's** got no faith in you..."

Patty released her miester and balled her fists angrily. "Nuh-uh! Don't say that, meanie!"

Kid smirked. "Girls, girls, behave yourselves. I'm perfectly alright. Soul took great care of me - I was in good hands, I promise. Look, I'm fine! Now, calm down."

"Did I hear my name?" Soul peeked around the corner. "Oh, hey guys," he said as he caught sight of Maka and the sisters, "how'd the shopping go?"

They all muttered the generic, "good, fine" etc. and began showing off some of their spoils.

Soul was only half-way paying attention. His eyes kept being drawn to the left, where his boyfriend stood in a much-too-flattering ensemble. He hadn't noticed before, somehow, but Kid looked exceptionally alluring in his tight-fitting white v-neck and dark jeans.

Maka noticed his pained look and snickered; she hadn't really seen him wear that expression before, but she could tell what it meant. She tried her best to inconspicuously distract the Thompson sisters. "Hey, Liz, Patty! Why don't we, um, go get some dinner? Like, in the kitchen? I'm starving, let's go!" She rambled excitedly.

Patty immediately agreed, but Liz was suspicious.

"Aren't you still full from the big lunch we had?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Um...no? C'mon!" She grabbed the girls by their wrists and dragged them down the hall.

Kid was more confused than he'd been in a while. "What was that about?" He asked Soul. As he caught the older boy's gaze, he began to figure out the answer.

Soul chuckled slyly. "I guess she could see how unbearable it is for me to stand here and do nothing, with you looking so...enticing..." His eyes glinted as he took a few steps toward the reaper boy.

Kid reddened. "I...well, thank you, b-but, we can't right now..."

"Why not?" Soul put on a fake pout, begging for his affections to be acknowledged.

"Because, sweetie, the girls are in the house! And...you, my dear boy - " his tone suddenly changing from panicked to seductive - "you are not exactly a quiet one..."

Soul giggled and pulled his lover's hips in to meet his own. "Fine. Just one kiss? It'll tie me over - for now - I swear." He winked.

Kid didn't need much convincing. He moved in rapidly and collided with Soul's lips, mercilessly prying them open with his tongue and exploring every inch of his mouth.

Soul melted into the lip-lock, overcoming the initial shock and allowing the younger boy to take control. He wanted to savor how gifted his boyfriend was at kissing for as long as it was allowed.

Kid pulled away slowly, grudgingly, standing on his toes to touch his forehead to Soul's. He looked up into the older boy's fiery eyes and grinned. "Happy now?" He inquired.

"Mmm, very." Soul purred. He rested his arms around the reaper's shoulders, pushing him flat on his feet, but keeping their close position. Neither of them saw the long-haired blonde standing in the archway - they heard her first.

"Ohmigod!" She shouter. Her hands clasped over her mouth in shock.

The boys launched away from each other, nearly falling down in the process. "Liz!" Kid screeched, pure rage resonating in his voice. "How long have you been standing there?!"

She stepped into the walkway where the two were standing. Her face still showed surprise, but her tone was calm. "Long enough to know why you were really up late, and why you kicked everyone out today." She smirked.

Kid clenched his fists. "I...I don't know what you're talking about!" He lied lamely, turning almost purple.

"Oh **please**, I saw you two playing tonsil hockey." She crossed her arms and stared. Liz had already been suspicious, and now she had proof! She wasn't about to be made a idiot.

Kid gripped his hands even tighter, digging his fingernails into his palms. He growled under his breath, angered by his weapon's smug attitude.

Soul heard the sound and moved hastily over to Kid, grabbing hold of his shoulders. "Hey." He said, grabbing the boy's attention. Massaging into his arms in the hopes of calming him, Soul continued: "Relax. You said you didn't mind telling people, right?" He whispered.

The reaper boy turned around to face Soul. "But, I'm trying to protect you!" He belted, a tear beginning to fall.

Soul took Kid's face in his hands. "Don't you dare ever worry about me. I can protect myself; and, as a matter of fact, I'm going to protect you too. So don't fret over me, not even a little bit. You got it?"

The younger boy nodded half-heartedly.

Liz let out a sigh, crestfallen; watching them made her feel more than guilty for barging in the way she had. She started to try and apologize, but Kid interrupted her.

"Liz, I'm sorry I got upset. Please understand that I was only trying to do what's best for Soul and I."

The girl smiled weakly. "I...you...you should be sorry." She said finally. "You tell me and Patty everything, and you think we can't be trusted with knowing about your secret boyfriend?" She scoffed, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

Kid rolled his eyes. "To be perfectly honest, Elizabeth, you don't have a great track record of keeping anything secret." He grinned.

Liz looked like she might be upset for a second, but then smiled when she saw that her miester was (at least halfway) joking.

"By the way, I'm sorry too." Soul cut in. "It was really uncool of me to interfere with the bond you all have. I know what it means to share everything with your miester." He stepped forward and started to head back to where Maka and Patty were, flashing Liz a grin.

The blonde smiled back and shoved her miester forward, causing Kid to habitually link hands with Soul as they entered the dining hall. When Soul tried to release his hand, Kid held fast; just as he had thought, Patty noticed immediately.

She only stared for a moment, clearly puzzled by the sight. Kid caught her eye, as if encouraging her to speak. She finally got the nerve to ask: "Uh...why are you guys, like, holding hands?"

Soul and Kid eyed each other and smirked They both had the same thought, but it was Soul who voiced it: "Since when is it weird to hold your boyfriend's hand?"

Maka and Liz looked as if they would collapse from sheer girlish joy. Patty's look of confusion faded, and she shrugged. "Well, I've never had a boyfriend, but...other people do it, so, I guess it's not weird." She smiled and resumed playing with her potatoes.

The others' jaws fell to the floor, stunned by Patty's pure oblivious nature. Soul smiled to himself, though. thinking: _I hope everyone else is as cool about it as she is..._

The five friends all chatted well into the night, a large part of their conversations being centered on Maka's self-proclaimed 'matchmaking skills'. They even got in a few games of cards before 11:30 rolled around. By then, they were all getting pretty tired. When Maka implied that she and Soul should head home, Soul reluctantly agreed. The sisters went off to bed, while Maka volunteered to wait outside, giving the boys some privacy to say goodnight.

For Kid, it was bitter-sweet; their kisses were longer, more passionate, almost as good as the first...but then his lover was gone for the night, and he was left only with memories for the time being. It was strange for the reaper to feel so strongly toward another person - scary, even - but he couldn't get the weapon boy off his mind. Not that he wanted to.

Soul was borderline giddy during the entire walk home - so much so that Maka took the opportunity to tease him about it a few times. When he lay down to sleep, though, he began over-thinking. A mere 24 hours ago, he was not only uncommitted, but almost in denial of his feelings for Kid; now, here he was, falling head-over-heels for the boy. He'd even told him he** loved** him as he left him to sleep last night! _Did he hear me say it? ...Did I even mean it...?_ He couldn't help but wonder._ And...how will everyone at the DWMA react? How will _Lord Death _react? _Soul's head began to spin. He sighed and rolled over, pushing the weighted thoughts out of his head. _I'll deal with it later..._ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I really hope you guys were fangirling/fanboying over this as much as I was when I edited it. lol.**

**I tried to work some of your suggestions in, and add more Thompsons in this chapter! Hope you liked it.**

**And guys, please PLEASE review, even if you just...idk, keysmash or put a smiley face or something? I loooove the feedback. :3**

**Thanks a lot, and lemme know what you thought!**

**TTFN!**


End file.
